The War Between Dimensions
by thetimpani
Summary: Hi, this is my first story that I intend to finish. It is going to be a cross over of all your favorite shows or movies such as: Harry Potter, Star Wars, Star Trek, and many others. I will list them later in my bio. But this is a disclaimer for that I do not own any of these movies and this is just for fun to see what would happen if worlds would collide.
1. Chapter 1: The Tablet

Chapter 1: The Tablet

It was a bright, sunny day on June 26th, 1997 in Greece. Cleopatra Yair, a seventeen year old student at Atlas High School, was in Greek Mythology class which was taught by Mrs. Rose. Cleopatra Yair was a fair skinned girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes with glasses. Cleopatra wore clothing that reflected a lot of her favorite television shows and movies. Cleopatra was a skinny nerd and she liked to read about all sorts of nerdy stuff like Dragons, wizards, and Mythical beings. She was very into Medieval Times though, Greek Mythology, because of the boring white dead old men that created some of texts about the gods, goddesses, and heroes of Greece, was not her forte. She wished that Greek Mythology was more hands on with cool, old artifacts. Jennifer, her best friend and only friend, did not have the same interests. Although both shared the common hatred for Mrs. Rose's class, Jennifer was more of the artsy type. Jennifer played the cello as well as painted and sculpted in her free time. She wore very artsy types of clothing and was not into the nerdy stuff like Cleopatra was. Jennifer was also fair skinned with dark black hair. She did not wear glasses and she wore a lot of make-up all the time.

"Come on just ten more minutes to go" Cleopatra whispered to Jennifer looking at the clock on the wall next to the blackboard.

Jennifer whispered back to Cleopatra saying, "I know. This is just taking so long. I just want to go…"

"Is there something the two of you would like to tell the class?" Mrs. Rose says looking rather annoyed at Jennifer and Cleopatra.

"We are good, Mrs. Rose" said Cleopatra having a look of guilt on her face.

"You two need to listen more as it might help you succeed in life. Both of you need to see me after class" Mrs. Rose says. Mrs. Rose turns to the class and says, "This is important for all of you to learn about our school's history; about this city's history. Legend says, that back then, this city was told to have a lot history with the greek gods. That is the reason for so many weird rocks in this town. This was said to be an ancient Greek City where the God Atlas was supposed to be holding up the heavens. It was where the heavens and earth met."

"This is where boring and boring-er meet" Jennifer whispered to Cleopatra. Cleopatra was biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"This is why our school is named the way it is. The ancient city part is true because we have artifacts as well as the ruins of the city but the other part about the gods and goddesses is more of just a fable, a story. Again, the ancient Greeks were more of Pagans and didn't really believe in gods and goddesses but they sort of worshipped them just incase." said Mrs. Rose. The bell rings right after she finishes speaking. "Okay kids! Have a good summer! Stay out of trouble and please do not forget everything that you have learned. You will need to remember it for your exams to graduate high school next year." Mrs. Rose yells above the sound of students getting out of their seats and packing up their school bags. Jennifer and Cleopatra try to sneak out hoping that Mrs. Rose would not notice but, sure enough she did. "Jennifer. Cleopatra. Come here." She said coldly.

"Shit." Cleopatra whispered to Jennifer. They both walk to Mrs. Rose's desk from the door really nervously thinking about the lecture they are going to get about talking.

"Listen, you guys have not been keeping up with your homeworks and you gave them in, last minute and subpar, this last week. You guys don't even pay attention to my lectures. It is like both of you are wondering around in your own little dimension. Some of this stuff can help you later in life even though you cannot see it now. These stories of the Greek Gods and Goddesses have a lot to offer you. I do not understand why you would give up learning about the gods and goddesses of Greece. It is just so fascinating. Please for the love of god, I hope you both got something out of this semester." Mrs. Rose spoke calmly but irritably.

"We are sorry Mrs. Rose but, it is just that we don't see why we would ever need Greek Mythology and plus I learned my morals when I was five. I don't need any weird stories telling me what is right and what is wrong." Jennifer exclaimed.

"You guys just don't understand" Mrs. Rose said with a sigh. "Here let me show you something." Mrs. Rose goes into her office as Jennifer and Cleopatra follows her. "If you guys think Greek Mythology is so boring, what do you make of this!" She says excitingly. In front of Cleopatra's and Jennifer's eyes they saw a cracked tablet with a bunch of greek letters engraved on it. It was really dusty and seemed so old and dirty.

"This is the thing that you wanted to show us? Some old rock?" she says as she snickers.

"This old rock as a matter of fact is from thousands of years ago and no scientist knows what it is made out of. It was beautifully preserved given the date and I don't appreciate your tone young lady. This is my life's work and I have been trying to figure it out for ages."

"Geez, I am sorry." Jennifer says not in a very sorrowful tone. Although on the side Cleopatra was wide-eyed. She seemed to be interested in it but she snapped out when Jennifer said this.

"Yeah, look we are just not into it as you are. Please let us enjoy our summer." Cleopatra lied.

"Fine, fine just go." Mrs. Rose said in disgust. As Jennifer and Cleopatra go to leave Mrs. Rose whispers to herself, "I just cannot wait until I leave for two months for Hawaii tomorrow. It is going to be so nice." Jennifer and Cleopatra look at each other restlessly.

"Goodbye Mrs. Rose. Hope you have a nice summer!" Jennifer says.

"Goodbye! Have a great summer!" Cleopatra says. They both walk out of the office, into the classroom and exit through the door into the hallway. The both turn right and walk towards the exit of the school side by side. "That was a weird thing that she showed us. Right?" She asked.

Jennifer snickers and says, "And it was supposed to interest us in Greek Mythology."

"I don't know. I felt that it was sort of interesting" Cleopatra said in a small voice.

"Wait, stop." Jennifer said. They both stop before the door to the school. "You mean to tell me that you thought it was interesting."

"I mean it was just weird is all. I thought it was cool." Cleopatra said as she shrugged.

"You are weird." Jennifer exclaimed. They both exit the school and walk towards the bus stop. They both take different busses because they live in different parts of the city. Cleopatra lives on the south side of the city and Jennifer lives on the North side. The busses are called the G65 and the G66.

"Anyway, any plans this summer? I was thinking that we can hang out every day. Oh my gosh we could even have sleep overs."

"Um. Sorry to say this but my family and I are going to travel in Europe a lot over the summer. We are going to see some of the tourists sites." Jennifer said looking rather glum that she disappointed Cleopatra. They were now at the bus stop waiting for both busses.

"Oh. So you aren't going to be here." Cleopatra said gloomily.

"Sorry Cleo. I know it sucks not doing anything for the summer." Jennifer said with empathy.

"It is okay. I'm used to it. Have a good summer and have fun. We'll see each other during the start of the next term." Cleopatra said neutrally as the bus, G65 pulls up. Cleopatra begins to get on.

"I'm sorry Cleo. We'll call each other and I'll write letters and stuff and send you post cards. Have a good summer." Jennifer promised. This made Cleopatra feel a bit better.

"Thanks Jenny! Have a good summer as well!" The bus doors close and the bus departs from the bus stop. On the way home, Cleopatra feels glum about Jennifer doing something over the summer. She wished that she was doing something but her mother and father have to work. Her bus arrives at the stop on her block and she walks to the house. She gets her keys from inside her pocket and opens the door. "Mom! Dad! I'm…" She screams but, stops suddenly to find a note on the counter in the kitchen. The note reads:

"We are out on a date. Will be home later. Order anything you like honey for dinner!

Love, Mom and Dad

Cleopatra sighs and orders some food from the local restaurant. She orders a dish called Sousakakia Souvlakia. It is lamb on metal skewers with rice on the side. When she finished the food, she goes upstairs to take a nap. She goes onto her bed and lets out a big sigh and falls asleep. She then wakes up a couple of hours later. It is 9:30 at night. She gets out of her room and goes downstairs to see if her mom and dad are home yet. "Mom? Dad?" she says in a groggy sort of tone as she is walking downstairs. She sees that no one is downstairs. "Oh." she exclaims in a disappointed tone. She looks outside the window and there is no car outside. She lets out a sigh again. "I wonder when they will get home" She says to herself. She goes to the kitchen and walks past the counter. She then proceeds to open the fridge but then she stops and wide-eyed she turns around leaving the fridge door open. Right there in front of her eyes is the same tablet that Mrs. Rose had in her office. "How did it…" she says as she picks up the tablet and examines it. She thought to herself if she was dreaming. She pinched herself and it hurt. Nope, she definitely was not dreaming. She quickly rushes to the phone and dials Jennifer's number. "Come on Jen. Pick up." she says frantically. It rings and rings for a thirty seconds and it goes to voicemail. "Shit. Okay. What do I do?" How did it end up…" Cleopatra says. All of a sudden the tablet starts to glow. It then begins to levitate off the counter and float around her head. "Okay this is not funny." she exclaims. It starts to get really windy with gusts that felt very much like a hurricane. Everything in the kitchen starts to crash. She screams until a spoon hits cleopatra's head. She gets knocked out. All of a sudden the chaos suddenly stops and the tablet falls to the floor. Cleopatra has vanished.


	2. Chapter 2: Disoriented

Chapter 2: Disoriented.

Cleopatra felt raindrops on her forehead. She began to open her eyes but her vision was blurry. It took a minute for her to get to consciousness. She felt the brisk air on her nose. Once her vision started to come back it got blurred back by the pouring rain. She saw the outlines of trees in the darkness. She heard a couple of strikes of thunder as well which flashed and made the trees appear in light for a second. Cleopatra wondered where she was. She then sat up with a grunt with the pain from her head. Rubbing the spot where the spoon hit her head, she looked around frantically and she seemed to be in woods. "Where the hell am I?" Cleopatra asked herself. She was cold and scared now. Could she get back home? Was there anyone around? She had to look for people. She had to figure out if there was a chance to get back home. Maybe they could get her home. Cleopatra stood up and saw that she was covered in mud since the ground had been soaked with water. She started to walk around calling out for help. "Help! Help! Can anyone hear me?" Cleopatra screamed. It was no use. It seemed like civilization was further away than where she was.

Cleopatra then thought to herself to go in one direction. She had to get out of the woods at some point. Although it could take days, she thought it was worth a shot. She picked one way, not knowing what direction it was, and started to walk. "Ow." Cleopatra said as she fell, tripping over a root. Since, it was dark in the woods she was tripping over a lot of vines and roots. Cleopatra was getting frustrated because she was getting cuts and bruises along the way as well as that it was going to take her a while to get to where she needed to go if there was one.

There were a bunch of noises along the way as well. Noises she was not used to. She didn't get to go out too often during the summer and never did any camping so this was all very new to her. She heard Owls and small birds but she also heard other noises as well. She didn't really think anything of it until, she heard something rustle in the leaves. She jumped a little bit. She then heard a second rustle. She was getting ready to bolt in the other direction until she heard murmuring of what sounded like human voices. She got really excited. "Hello!" She called out. "Look, I am really scared and I have no idea where I am. I am trying to find my way back to my city, Atlas City. Can you help me?." The voices stopped. "Hello?" She looked around and saw no one around. She was very confused about these voices until something startled her. There was something that sped past her. Cleopatra gasped and jumped back. She saw something that looked like a horse. It almost looked like it had a human face and human features on its neck but it was moving too fast to be sure. Cleopatra thought she was just seeing things. She went to move on to find some people but as soon as she turned around and screamed. Right in front of her eyes was a creature she has never seen before. It had four hooves, brown fur on its horse like body. On its front legs it had a human torso as a body and a mouth. It's body was sort of grayish and looked rather dirty. It's ears were pointed as well as had a bow and arrow. This creature had drawn an arrow.

Cleopatra processed this creature for a second and then bolted the other way. She tried to jump over as many roots as she can. She looked behind her and the creature was gaining on her. The creature was shooting arrows at her but kept on missing. Cleopatra kept looking back but it was very hard to see. All of a sudden, she saw a light in the distance. She got excited that it was a person. Cleopatra screamed, "Help! Help! I am being chased by this thing!". The light seemed to move closer to her. She looked back again to see where the creature was. She turned to look forward and she ran straight into a tree. She fell down from the blow to her head. All she could see was a little blur of light and an outline of a giant man. Then, she closed her eyes and passed out from the pain.


End file.
